


Kisses and Nips

by NineTalestoTell



Series: So We Meet Again Extras [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander won't come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Nips

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble. I hope you enjoy, though!

“Aleeeeeex come to bed.” John whined. He was splayed out on the bed, looking up at Alex, who was currently trying to crank out the ten page essay on how to defend a guilty client, an essay which he thought was bullshit but needed to do anyway. 

“Babe I can’t.” He said and sighed, running a hand over his face. “Just one more page.” He said as he leaned back in the chair and stretched. At least five very audible and very loud cracks were heard. How long had he been bent over like that? 

“You’ve been at it for at least six hours come to bed.” John said as he sat up. and looked at the alarm clock on the beside table. It read 1:30 AM. Alexander had been working non-stop all evening and John knew what he was like when he got like this but it was almost impossible to stop him. 

“I don’t care I have three more pages to go I can’t stop now.” Alex said and John sighed.

He got up off the bed and pulled Alex’s swivel chair out from the desk and grinned. 

“John!” Alex said and looked back at him as he was pulled away from his computer. 

“Alex…” John said, dropping down to his knees. “How about I relax you a bit.” He said with a wicked grin. Alex swallowed. 

“And just what do you mean by that?” He asked, looking down as John lifted his shirt up a bit, placing kisses on his stomach exactly where he knew Alex liked them. Alex couldn’t help but gasp softly and hold on to his computer chair’s armrests. “John…God, Laurens…” He breathed out. This wasn’t the first time John had ‘relaxed’ him to sleep. 

“I think you know.” John said with a grin as he moved to kiss the skin of Alex’s hips that were peaking over his sweatpants. “Come to bed…” He purred with a grin as he pulled down his sweatpants and underwear enough to suck a deep bruise on his hips, his hands wandering to palm Alex through his pants. 

“O-OKay…” He panted as he looked down to him. 

Damn him. He doubted they were actually going to get any sleep now.


End file.
